


i'll protect you

by sunarinbest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu's squad protection, M/M, Soft Suna, They're just babies, atsumu crying forgive me, they don't date but they want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarinbest/pseuds/sunarinbest
Summary: "Maybe this will help you stay more hidden" Suna smiled weakly by arranging her jacket over Atsumu's shoulder and can see Atsumu open a small smile between the tears, the whole mood looked a little better and lighter until they hear a female voice calling him."Miya Atsumu can we talk about today's game?"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	i'll protect you

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first work in English I hope it gets good
> 
> this work was inspired by this beautiful [fanart](https://twitter.com/makaIaure/status/1369991313534251008?s=20)

Suna was not the most emotional person in the world even though his team lost an important game, he still seemed totally stable unlike his lifter, Atsumu had a craze that Suna once or again judged as problematic whenever the team won, Atsumu knew that the victory had been the whole team however when the result of the match is defeat for Inarizaki, Atsumu end up blaming himself 100% as if he was the only reason for the game to have been a failure and now another game was over with the defeat was inarizaki, the whole team was terrible, many seemed to be holding the crying or wanted to go back to school and train for hours until their arms fell, Atsumu wanted them both while Suna at the time just wanted to be able to have lunch and rest from a tiring game.

"They're going to eat something and they can watch the games" Kita said calmly as she slowly stroked Atsumu's hair when she noticed that he seemed to be about to fall apart 

"Here's your lunch" Osamu handed atsumu's bento to him trying to disguise his dismay, Osamu could not deny that he was also badly defeated but demonstrating that generated two things that Osamu was not in the mood to deal with at the time, Atsumu would cry and the team would lose even more cheer.

"Thank you" Atsumu muttered low already feeling 1% better just to smell the homemade food of his mother "Will have a game now we will watch" Got up without even looking back already on his way to the part of the court where the game of Shiratorizawa X Nekoma would begin.

Atsumu was on his way to the seats when he felt several tears flowdown his face, his sight was blurry and confused, it was all so fast that he could not process everything that was happening, his hands trembled and burned as if he had just made 30 serve, walked with his head down in the hope that no one would see him but mostly that no one would see him crying until he felt something being placed on his shoulders.

"Maybe this will help you stay more hidden" Suna smiled weakly by arranging her jacket over Atsumu's shoulder and can see Atsumu open a small smile between the tears, the whole mood looked a little better and lighter until they hear a female voice calling him.

"Miya Atsumu can we talk about today's game?" A reporter approached a cameraman seemed to completely ignore the tears atsumu had in his eye "Today was the first defeat that Inarizaki had between several games and the opposing team took many of his loot, what do you think did wrong?" He spoke with mocking tone causing the desire to cry and scream that Atsumu possessed increased more and more, made him feel even more guilty of defeat and giving him even more the feeling that maybe it really had been the cause of defeat

"Back off, give him some damn space" Suna spoke harshly standing in front of the reporter to try to max out Atsumu from their field of vision, looking at them with complete disgust getting to hear some sniffs of Miya that gave him even more desire to punch the nose of the two people in front of him

Luckily the reporter seemed to have understood that she was not welcome there and soon left accompanied by the camera muttering probably something bad about the two, Rintarou looked again at Atsumu and struggled to try to ignore the fact that Miya was wiping his nose in his jacket.

"Is everything all right?" The worried looked taking his hand up to his face stroking him lightly 

"Yes yes" His voice was hoarse than normal due to recent crying but seemed to be somehow really better "Thank you" Smiled weakly while feeling Suna wipe a rebellious tear that still insisted on running down her face

"You don't have to thank Atsumu" He held Atsumu's hand by stroking her with delicacy "The game you wanted to see will already start" He bowed his head suggesting that they start walking to the place and Atsumu accepted holding Suna's hand more firmly and accompanying him.

When they were already seated it was when they could finally start eating, they had lost only the beginning of the game but Atsumu stopped caring when he now had Suna's head lying on his shoulder, it didn't take long for the rest of the team to join them to watch the game, they preferred to keep the reporter's incident between them knowing that if Osamu found out that he would probably want to hit the reporter and honestly none of them wanted Osamu to be arrested or something.

Atsumu couldn't say that he had forgotten it or that he was 100% fine but just having Suna there by his side struggling for him was something that really made him feel a little better.

"Hey this is for you" Suna whispered at the tip of Atsumu's ear handing him disguised a chocolate bar he knew was Atsumu's favorite 

"Thank you Rin" A caught making a point of leaving a piece for Suna to eat too, kissed his forehead as thanks ignoring the giggles that his teammates gave or Osamu and Ginjima calling them sweethearts, Atsumu honestly did not care about it, _he would really love to be able to call Suna a boyfriend._

"Whenever someone's an asshole with you can call me okay?" Raised his face so he could look better at Atsumu being able to see his ladino smile

"I don't need special care Sunarin" Laughed weak almost as if he were saying something obvious

"I know but I like to take care of you" Kissed Atsumu's cheek making him blush lightly

"I can accept to be taken care of by someone then" Smiled before leaving a quick kiss on Suna's lips

_Rintarou was happy to be an active member of the Atsum protection group_


End file.
